I. The Water in the Natural State
In real life, water is a basic substance, which people cannot be too familiar with, and every single day we can not get away from water. Without water, all organisms will be extinct. People know how to use water, and also know that water is a resource indispensable to human being's subsistence. The basic structure of a water molecule is H2O, which is consisted of one oxygen atom and two hydrogen atoms. In nature, there are about 1300 types of water molecules. Most of the types of water molecules are rare in nature, and common types of water molecules do not exceed 20, of which approximately a half of the water molecules exist in nature for approximately 12 years, and the other half are eternal waters. Regarding how water was formed, a majority of the academic authorities believe that water is the product of the Big Bang. The Big Bang generated a huge amount of hydrogen and oxygen atoms, and afterward the hydrogen and oxygen atoms bound to generate water. A single water molecule exists as a triangle whose three atoms form a 104.52 degree angle. In the natural state, water is formed by the agglomeration of more than 10 water molecules, which is technically called “large molecule group water”. Regarding why water exists as agglomerate, in theory it is considered that the reason is the degeneration and pollution of water. The chronic pollution of water causes the structure of water molecules to change, by changing from small molecule group water to large molecule group water with random arrangement, which reduces and degenerates the solvency, penetrability and diffusibility of water. Therefore, the water that exists in the natural state is large molecule group water. The various microelements that water contains are the result of the long-term mineralization of water.
The academic community has found by research that, the reason why water molecules are of an angular distribution rather than a linear distribution is that the side of oxygen has negative charges, the side of hydrogen has positive charges, and the positive charges are not evenly distributed around the negative charges, so their actions cannot be neutralized. The anode of a water molecule attracts the cathode of an adjacent water molecule, to cause the water molecules to adhere, to form the large molecule group water.
II. The Cause of the Formation of Large Molecule Group Water
It is already known that, at normal temperature, because of the unbalance of positive and negative charges, water molecules agglomerate to form large molecule groups. The formation of the large molecule groups is a physical process of the association of water molecules, and the opposite process is dissociation. Association is an exothermic process, while dissociation is an endothermic process. When the temperature of water increases, the degree of the association of the water decreases. Large molecule group water is dissociated as the temperature of water increases, and when water is heated to 100° C., the effect of the temperature enables the water molecules to have adequate energy to overcome the strong force of the hydrogen bonds to separate. When the temperature is higher than 100° C., water is in the gaseous state, and the water molecules are mainly constructed by single molecules. The covalent bonds between the hydrogen atoms and the oxygen atom of a water molecule are formed by sharing a pair of electrons. The degrees of sharing of the pair of electrons of water are unbalanced, and the oxygen needs the electrons more than the hydrogen. When the hydrogen and the oxygen are bound, mainly the strong force of the hydrogen bonds causes the water molecules to exist as agglomerates. Therefore, when heated to 100° C. water overcomes the force of the charges, and water molecules are separated. (in the process of heating the conductivity of water gradually falls, and when heated to 100° C. water is basically nonconducting.) Although large molecule group water can be dissociated into the single molecule state under the effect of temperature, when temperature decreases, the water molecules gradually associate and agglomerate again into large molecule group water. How to enable water molecules not to associate again at normal temperature is one of the important research topics of the academic community of primary substance.
III. The Possibility of Dissociation into Single Molecule Water
The academic community considers that the existence of the water in nature in the state of large molecule groups is because of the degeneration and pollution of the water. Separating water molecules from large molecule groups is consider as dissociating and restoring water into its original form. Therefore, many scholars in the primary substance field have been devoted to the research of this line for a long time. The developed countries successively developed magnetic water (1945, Belgium), electrolytic ion water (1999, Kyoto University, Japan) and reverse osmosis membrane purified water (1977, the DOW Chemical Company, USA). The magnetic water and the electrolytic ion water are prepared by employing magnetization and electrolysis to dissociate large molecule group water into small molecule group water. The reverse osmosis membrane purified water is prepared by applying magnetic force and pressure to an osmosis membrane to pass hydrogen and oxygen atoms, to similarly obtain small molecule group water. At the normal temperature, the small molecule group water gradually aggregates and associates again into large molecule group water. Generally, the duration for which it maintains the small molecule state is lower than 72 hours, and can reach 15 days in the sealing state, and under the effect of temperature it will immediately associate into large molecule group water. That can prove that its stability and activity have defects.
In nature, because the magnetic field intensities on the earth surface are different, the physical structures that waters present are different. A natural small molecule group water has been found in some areas of intense magnetic field on earth, and it is formed by the agglomeration of 5-7 water molecules. For example, such a natural small molecule group water has been found in the Bama region of Gangxi Province and Kunlun mountains of the Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region of China and the Caucasia area of Russia. Because people are gradually recognizing the extensive application prospect of the small molecule group water, just in the Bama region of Gangxi Province hundreds of people are gathering to exploit and utilize the small molecule group water. The natural small molecule group water will associate again in a short time after packaging, but the shelf life of the water can reach 12-18 months in the sealing state.